It is known that many electric household appliance (such as ovens and refrigerators) use lamps for internal lighting. Nowadays and increasingly in future, these lamps are also intended to equip electric household appliances, such as washing machines and dishwashers, for internally lighting the washing tank.
A cost reduction of LEDs and a parallel increase in emitted light power has nowadays made them a possible alternative light source for these lamps. However, their application for internal lighting of electric household appliance implies the solution of several problems, firstly that of allowing an easy dissipation of the heat generated by the LEDs in use while correctly exploiting all the produced light energy. Compactly structured, easily assembled and relatively low-cost lamps are thus needed.